Alone but not Forgotten
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Finally Madoka decides to confess to Ginga her feelings, but things don't go exactly as planned. While Kyoya stands around watching the whole scene go down he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.


This is only going to be 2-3 chapter story, but enjoy none the less, also sorry if Hikaru or anyone seems OOC.

Madoka was sitting in the shop doing some work on her laptop with Kenta and Yu playing around with bey parts on the floor while Tsubasa read his book and Ryuga leaning against the wall looking annoyed by the younger bladders antics.

"All you guys are doing his making a mess for Madoka to clean up" He said annoyed.

"Leave them alone Ryuga they're bored and why do care if I have a mess to clean up?" Madoka looked up from her work.

"I don't care; the noise is just giving me a headache!" He snapped; looking away from her. Madoka just shrugged and returned to her work. The next hour was spent in silence, besides the bey parts clinking together.

"Ryuga will you come help me with some boxes in the back?" Madoka glanced up to Ryuga.

"Ngh." Ryuga just made some sort of noise and pushed himself off the wall. Madoka led him into the back for the boxes, just one problem "Where are these boxes?" Ryuga demanded.

"Wwweeelll" Madoka rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "How have you and Hikaru been? Relationship wise."

"Fine….why do you ask?"

"N-No reason, but I just need advice about someone-"

"Launch a bey at their face, shuts them up for a while."

"…" Madoka eyes widened, "w-what!?"

"We are talking about annoying people right?"

"No…Ginga" She sighed his name in a dreamy tone.

"Exactly, annoying people."

"Wait, who did the subject of you and Hikaru's relationship jump to annoying people?"

"Well," Ryuga looked left then right slowly "Hikaru sometimes get annoying, don't tell her though or you're getting a bey to the face!" Madoka sighed hopelessly and made a mental note: don't ask Ryuga for relationship advice. Madoka turned to leave, but felt Ryuga's hand on her shoulder.

"Just…don't make things complicated; keep it simple, no big words or stuff like that. Its Ginga were talking about after all."

"Keep it simple, got it!" Madoka pulled her phone out and dialed Hikaru's number. She looked at Ryuga, "Bye."

"Ngh." He retreated back to the front of the shop and away from girl talk.

"Hello, Madoka?"

"Yeah, hey do you mind coming over?"

"I'm already walking in." Hikaru laughed on the other end.

"Eh? How did you know I needed you?"

"I just knew, K? besides I never miss girl talk with my bff" Madoka herd Hikaru walk up behind her. "Now if you going to confess to Ginga we need to go shopping for a killer outfit!" She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"You're so weird with already knowing this stuff…" Madoka narrowed her eyes in an act of suspicion.

"It's like a sixth sense."

Kyoya's POV-

Meanwhile I was walking around with Ginga, Nile and of course Benkei. The four of us had just finished our training for the day, except for me, who reluctantly agreed to take a break with the others. I glanced over to Ginga who had stopped putting a hand over is stomach, "Hehe, guess I'm hungry…how about burgers?"

"I could use some food." Nile agreed.

"B-B-Bull I'm always up for a burger! What about you Kyoya pal?" Benkei smiled at me.

"Sure, but I'm not that hungry so don't expect me to stuff my face like Ginga." I agreed and followed my 'friends' into the mall and toward to food court.

"Burgers, burgers, burgers are the best!" Ginga sang in his annoying slightly high pitched singing voice. Suddenly I felt the need to throw up; his happy go lucky persona makes me nauseous. How is he like that every day? The one day I decided to be nice was the day a group of angry mothers chased me into and any and beat me with sticks, don't ask, let's just say moms don't like when you give their children free ice cream at the park. Before I knew it I was sitting in between Nile and the wall with Ginga and Benkei on the other side of us.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" I perky looking redheaded girl walked up to us.

"Ten triple beef burgers please." Ginga and Benkei said in sync. The redhead laughed and turned to Nile and I.

"Just on for me." Nile stated calmly and looked at the waitress all flirty. She giggled and turned to me.

"Got any salad?" The three of them went silent; Ginga and Benkei stopped talking of their love of burgers and looked at me. Nile gave me a 'Dude seriously?' look. "WHAT? CAN'T A GUY HAVE A SALAD ONCE IN A WHILE!?"

"O-Of course." The waitress backed up, "I'll be back as soon as I can with you food!" She quickly ran off.

"Man, Kyoya no needs to give the poor girl a heart attack" Nile nudged my arm. I sighed and pushed Nile out of the booth and walked past him.

"Where are you going Kyoya pal?!" I mumbled something which they probably couldn't understand, what I meant was to go get sick in the restroom. I'm not sure why, but I've been getting sick a lot lately. Okay maybe I did it purposely. It all started when I started to gain weight…Never mind, I'm sure nobody wants to hear about that (Don't worry it will be explained soon enough.). I was almost to the restroom when I heard some familiar voices. Hikaru and Ryuga were standing in the door way of Hot Topic. Slowly I began to walk towards them.

"Hey Kyoya" Hikaru greeted me with a smile, "Do you shop here to?"

"As if" I grunted, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a bey battle."

"Sorry Madoka and I are shopping. Did she tell you? She's going to confess her love to Ginga!" Hikaru exclaimed with joy.

"Ummm…Hikaru could we shop at one of the shops I like? I think Hot Topic is more your style…" I directed my attention to Madoka who had stepped out of a fitting room.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right. Go change and we'll go to one of you girly girl shops. K?" Hikaru teased and Madoka walked back. She didn't even acknowledge that I was standing there! I huffed and continued my trip to the rest room. I couldn't stay mad though for some reason. And for some reason I felt jealous of Ginga…


End file.
